


When they were alone

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, autistic Stone, autistic Stone isn’t outright stated but he’s autistic, bed sharing, its my fic I can write the characters how I want, shameless fluff, this is a v short fic but. Maybe I’ll extend it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Doctor Robotnik and Agent Stone aren’t physical people during the day. But when the sun is down and everyone else has gone home, things are different.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	When they were alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I wrote before I get back to writing angsty stuff. (There’s a clue in here as to what my next angst fic is gonna be about)

During work hours, Neither Robotnik nor Stone were very physical people.

Robotnik was a violent man, but he kept touch to a minimum. He didn’t have time for touch. His agents were trained to do that stuff for him.

Stone was Calm and Collected. He never showed anger. And he never touched anyone. If Stone wanted someone taken care of, he’d handle it without brute force. 

At least this was how it worked in the day

But in the night, when all the other agents had gone home, when it was just Robotnik and Stone in the lab; things were different.

Robotnik was standing in front of one of his latest creations. Agent Stone was behind him, with his arms wrapped around the doctor’s waist and his head pressed against his back.

“It’s late” Agent Stone whispered in a groggy voice, placing his head on his Doctor’s shoulder. Neither of them were sure what time it was, but they had both definitely been up for a long time.

“I have work to do, Stone.” Despite the denial of Stone’s unspoken request, the Doctor smiled at his assistant. He couldn’t be mad at Stone. Not now. Not when they were alone.

Stone sleepily mumbled something against the Robotnik’s neck. Robotnik laughed and casually messed with his agent’s hair, making Stone sigh and lean into the doctor.

It was obvious that Stone was too tired to stay up much longer, and they both knew from past experiences that one of them going to bed without the other was never a good idea, so Robotnik finally gave in.

The two of them walked hand and hand into the room that they had in the lab for nights like these. Stone instantly flopped onto the bed, before remembering to take off his suit and tie (it would be a shame to wrinkle his nice suit. It wasn’t very comfortable either.)

Stone turned over and opened his arms, gesturing for Robotnik to climb into his embrace. Robotnik did just that without hesitation.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Basking in the warmth of each other’s skin. Robotnik smiled at his Agent. Stone returned a sleepy smile to his Doctor before his eyes became too heavy to keep open. 

Stone buried his face in the Robotnik’s hair before sleep overtook him. The world slipped away until all that was left was the weight of his Doctor’s arms around him

Robotnik, smiling as he felt Stone’s breathing slow, relaxed into his agent’s arms. They both had such dangerous work. These were the only times when they both felt completely safe. The Doctor smiled as he too quietly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, the two of them stepped out of the room. They stood at each other’s sides. Close, but without making contact. They simply nodded at each other before getting to work. Both silently wishing for the day to go by fast so they could be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Sorry if it’s unreadable. I wrote this at like 2 am lol. Even so, I hope it was as fun to read as it was fun to write! You all have shown so much support to my other fics and I try really hard to create good content for you all because I love you 💚


End file.
